Various kinds of medical diagnoses have been realized nowadays by interpreting medical images obtained from medical diagnosis apparatuses, such as, for example, an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, an X-ray CT (computed tomography) apparatus, an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) apparatus, a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, and an endoscopic image apparatus. In the event that medical images are obtained from such medical diagnosis apparatuses, the obtained images are usually displayed in one or more monitors provided in the vicinity of the medical diagnosis apparatuses. This is, for example, for the purpose of checking the obtained images and seeing whether the images are correctly obtained or it is necessary to acquire substitute image at the same position again. Further, the obtained images are sometimes used for the image interpretation immediately right at the place in case of emergency, for example.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a configuration of an X-ray diagnosis apparatus with a display according to a prior art. The X-ray diagnosis apparatus shown in FIG. 1 is a so-called bi-plane apparatus which allows obtaining images from two directions at the same time. The X-ray diagnosis apparatus includes a first imaging system comprising a first X-ray tube 1a, a first detector 2a, and a first holder 3. The X-ray diagnosis apparatus also includes a second imaging system comprising a second X-ray tube 1b, a second detector 2b, and a second holder 4. Additionally, the apparatus includes a bed table 5, a bed 6, a display 7, a display holder 7a, a display panel 8, an operation unit 9, a first rail 10a, and a second rail 10b. 
The first imaging system is for obtaining X-ray images from a first direction. The first X-ray tube 1a generates (or radiates) an X-ray which is exposed to a patient to be examined from the first direction. The X-ray exposed to the patient is transmitted through the patient. The detector 2a detects the transmitted X-ray. The first holder 3 holds the first X-ray tube 1a and the first detector 2a by means of an arm connecting the first X-ray tube 1a and the first detector 2a The first holder 3 further drives or moves a set of the first X-ray tube 1a and the first detector 2a in three-dimensional directions.
The second imaging system is for obtaining X-ray images from a second direction. The second X-ray tube 1b generates (or radiates) an X-ray which is exposed to the patient to be examined from the second direction.
The X-ray exposed to the patient is transmitted through the patient. The detector 2b detects the transmitted X-ray. The second holder 4 holds the second X-ray tube 1b and the second detector 2b by means of an arm connecting the second X-ray tube 1b and the second detector 2b. The second holder 4 further drives or moves a set of the second X-ray tube 1b aid the second detector 2b in three-dimensional directions.
The patient lies on the bed table 6 The bed 6 has a driving unit which drives and moves the bed table 5 vertically or horizontally. The display 7 comprises a plurality of monitors. In FIG. 1, the display 7 has four monitors. There are two monitors in the horizontal direction and also two monitors in the vertical direction. Each monitor can be used to display X-ray images obtained in the X-ray diagnosis apparatus. The display 7 is held by the display holder 7a. The display panel 8 displays several information related to imaging conditions of the X-ray diagnosis apparatus.
The operation unit 9 is used for determining a position of the bed table 5 by providing designation signals to operate the bed 6. The first rail 10a is used for running the second holder 4. The second rail 10b is used for running the display holder 7a. 
Conventional monitors used for the display 7 are known to include CRT (cathode ray tube) monitors. Therefore, they occupy a wide space in the vicinity of the X-ray diagnosis apparatus. The display 7 can be moved along the second rail 10b. However, an examination room where the X-ray diagnosis apparatus is usually placed is not so spacious to move away the display 7. Keeping the display 7 around the bed table 5 limits an area where a radiological technologist moves around the patient. Further, it was also a big annoyance to a doctor when the doctor must examine the patient with, for example, a catheter.
Under such a circumstance, an image display monitor is being improved and newly developed with a LCD (crystal liquid display). An LCD monitor is much thinner and lighter than the CRT display monitor. Accordingly, the conventional CRT display monitors are challenged to be replaced with the LCD monitors. Such replacement can be very helpful to apply to the above-explained case. The replacement may be a solution to the prior art problem and may allow giving the radiological technologist and the doctor much more space.
As shown in FIG. 1, however, the display 7 has four monitors. Even if they are replaced with LCD monitors, it is a fact that this number of monitors still occupies a certain space. In practice, these monitors are moved around the bed table 5 in accordance with the manipulation of the doctor, for example. The doctor usually checks an ongoing manipulation status in the monitors. As he changes his position around the bed table 5 (i.e. around the patient) in accordance with his manipulation, the display 7 (or the monitors) must be changed its position so as to allow the doctor to observe images displayed in the display 7.
Such position changes are sometimes performed across and over the patient. The doctor or his aide must be very careful about moving the display 7 over the patient, but, as a matter of fact, it was not easy to do so due to a size of the display comprising four monitors. Particularly, when there are a plurality of monitors in the vertical direction, it is obviously more difficult. The plurality of monitors in the vertical direction may also be a problem when a person, such as the radiological technologist, the doctor, and the aides, are tall enough to bump his or her head against the display. It disturbs their concentration on their work.